Behind the Legend
by Pokemon Help
Summary: What have I done? I took my beloved characters from my awesome book, and chose to show you something you didn't know! Contains Lemons, to say the least. That's all folks! If you want more lemons, go to Lemonade Chicken.
1. Dockside with Tony and Kat

_PH's Disclaimer: Eh, don't ask why I am even attempting to do this. I guess it just seems to me you get more readers on FFN if you write a lemon. Enjoy, and again this is NOT recommended for young readers...If you really loved my stories, please don't let this degrade my characters. I'll make this as tasteful as possible too.  
  
_What happened as Samantha took Blaze to the Pokémon Center? Her dumb ass left Tony (a complete stranger at this point), and Kat alone on the docks? Jesus, she even let Kat dress like a slut! Good grief, Samantha! There's responsibility for you!  
  
**Session 1:** Reference to Chapter 14, Book 1  
  
_"Samantha turned around to see Kat standing there all made up. If she was doing a Cindy Crawford imitation, it was a good one! She had a white blouse on, tucked into a red skirt. Her face had a touch of blush on it, and some red lipstick on to compliment her let down, long blonde hair.  
  
Tony was in complete awe. She looked like one of those girls on TV! Samantha casually walked over to Tony, and took Blaze out of his arms. She then smacked his chin, to make his wide-open jaw shut.  
  
"I'll take my Pokémon and Blaze to the Pokémon Center back in the city. I'll, uh...leave you two to get to know each other better..." Samantha held back a laugh.  
  
Samantha looked back to see Kat shaking Tony's completely limp hand. She sighed knowing love was in the air. Samantha made her way to the Pokémon Center. Her whimsical thoughts of young love consumed her feelings, as she turned down the main street of Vermillion City... "_

As Samantha walked away with Blaze, Tony and Kat were really starting to get to know each other. Tony had told Kat that he had never had a girlfriend, and Kat likewise admitted that she hadn't been allowed to date—let alone talk to boys when she was living back home in Saffron City.  
  
In no time at all, Tony and Kat were chatting it up like they had known each other forever. Kat found out all of Tony's dreams and ambitions. Tony wanted to be the best Growlithe trainer ever...sounded a lot like Samantha wanting to be the greatest Pokémon trainer ever.  
  
"Well are we going to stand in the middle of Route 7 all day? Let's go find a more relaxing place to...talk..." Kat said to her new friend.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea..." Tony said in deep thought. "Hey, why not down by the docks in Vermillion Harbor?"  
  
"Yeah! We can watch the S.S. Aqua sail into the sunset! How romantic!" Kat said with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
The pair sat together on the edge of the dock with their bare feet dangling over the edge and into the cool waters of Vermillion Harbor. Kat was really warming up to Tony. Her head was rested against his broad shoulders, and her eyes were closed. Tony sat there knowingly, and lovingly, with his arms around her shoulders. He had never felt like this before. Strange new feelings were abuzz in the young man's body. He was...well...in love! They had so much in common.  
  
"Hey, Kat?"  
  
"Mmmm..." Kat said picking her head up off his shoulder. Her crystal blue eyes meeting his, she smiled.  
  
"I...never felt this way before. You are such a cool person. I feel like I can tell you anything..." Tony said his heart now racing faster.  
  
"What do you want to tell me Tony?" Kat said, purposely fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
"I...I really...like you..." Tony said with his red face now turning down towards the water. His face got even redder when he saw his reflection.  
  
Kat was speechless. Her whole body had a rush of ecstasy. Her mind was no longer controlling her body as she reached down, and pulled Tony's head up from his chin, until their eyes met again.  
  
"I like you too, Tony" Kat said blushing.  
  
Their eyes never parted as Kat pulled Tony closer to her. Their lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss. They stayed that way for a long while, each enjoying their very first kiss.  
  
As they kissed, Kat's body became numb. She let herself fall forward as she kissed Tony. Before she fell completely over, her hands went up to prevent the fall. Being so involved in the heat of the moment, she didn't notice her hand was resting on Tony's crotch.  
  
Tony didn't notice at first, but his body sure did. As he became more excited (well his privates anyway), he started to moan. Instinctively his hand slid up Kat's thigh, and under her skirt.  
  
Kat gasped with pleasure, not at all objecting to this new sensation. The warmth that was being generated in her private areas only prompted her to grab onto what she was holding more firmly.  
  
The two sat there...basically making out, and massaging...each other. After a good 15 minutes, their lips separated. They both soon realized what else they had been doing!  
  
"Wow..." was all Tony could say.  
  
"That was...intense..." Kat sighed, her body un-tensing.  
  
Tony went to kiss Kat again, but Kat stopped him this time with one finger to his lips...  
  
"Let's enjoy the sunset before Sammie comes back with Blaze..."  
  
With that, Kat rested her head back onto Tony's shoulder. Tony and Kat sighed at the same time. Both knew this relationship would be a good one. Their minds thought of nothing but each other, as the pair stared into the sunset.


	2. Nasty Nurse Joy

_There is nothing wrong with Pokémon Centers, right? Nurse Joy is the most kindly woman you could ever entrust the care of your Pokémon to. She's also quick to help those who need assistance. But little did any of us assume...not ALL Nurse Joys are nice...  
  
_**Session 2:** Reference to Chapter 20, Book 1  
  
_"Chapter 19  
  
The sun rose over Fuchsia City. As light crept into the single's suite of the Pokémon Center, it slowed dawned onto Samantha's soft, sleeping face. The sun made he beautiful face glow even more.  
  
Samantha's eyelashes began to twitch as she slowly opened her eyes. She stretched, rubbed her eyes, and gave a soft yawn.  
  
She looked around her small, complimentary room as she sat up in her soft bed..."_

_   
_

Samantha removed her pajamas and her undergarments. She looked over to Bobby and Gloom to see if they were still asleep...which they were. She entered her private bathroom, and started a hot shower. After the water reached her desired temperature, she entered and pulled the shower curtain for some cover.  
  
"Today's the big day! The day I challenge Koga!" Samantha thought to herself as she washed her body. Ah, her body. Samantha had to admit she had undergone drastic changes in the past few years. Life had too many distractions for her to even notice how much of a woman she had become. Starting a Pokémon Trainer's quest wasn't exactly the best way to keep focus on the little personal things in life. Her breasts were much larger now...can you believe it? Already a "C-Size". Her body was more curved, and her legs were much softer too.  
  
"I should pay more attention to myself sometime..." Samantha thought knowing full well Bobby and her other Pokémon were now at the center stage in her life as a trainer.  
  
_MEANWHILE..._  
  
"Good morning Tony and Kat...how did you sleep?" Nurse Joy asked politely.  
  
"Good, thanks," yawned Tony taking his seat at the breakfast table. He looked over to a half-awake Kat, and gave her a kiss.  
  
The red light on the desk of Nurse Joy began to flash. When she noticed it, she looked to Tony and smiled. "Forgive me, I have something I need to attend to. My Chansey will serve your breakfast shortly. Be right back."  
  
Nurse Joy departed for her office. After she had entered, she shut the door behind her and locked it.  
  
"What a fuckin' relief!" Joy sighed. "I hate those little shit Pokémon trainers. All they do is whine, whine, whine!"  
  
Joy quickly tore off her medical jacket and her cap. She sat there in her bra and panties, and lit a cigarette. "Let's see what's on the ol' TV today..."  
  
Joy turned off her office's lights, and picked up a remote control. She turned on her private TV, and smiled wickedly, "Wow. Finally, a good show on!"  
  
The TV showed Samantha in the shower. Nurse Joy watched intently as Samantha was washing her young body.  
  
"Great! I didn't know people could be so stupid! Hidden cameras! I'm such a genius!" Joy laughed as Samantha began to lather her hair.  
  
As Joy watched Samantha begin to rub soap all over her nude body, she began to grow very horny. She put out her cigarette and took off her bra. She rubbed her breasts in unison with Samantha on her TV screen. Joy moaned...enjoying every second of her perversion.  
  
"Can it get any better?" Joy said now rubbing herself through her panties. "I guess it can!"  
  
Samantha rinsed herself off. She then reached for the razor she had brought in. She began to shave her legs. After she had finished every inch of her beautiful legs, she moved onto her armpits. After she finished that, she looked down and contemplated something for a moment. She then carefully moved the razor to her pubic area...  
  
"Oh, yessss!" screamed Nurse Joy. "Shave it all off, baby!"  
  
Joy pulled her underwear to the side, and inserted her fingers into her soaking wet opening. She panted as she watched Samantha shave her pubic hair. "Ch-Ch-Chanseeeey, bring it in here now..."  
  
"Chansey!" shouted Chansey bringing Nurse Joy her vibrator. The kind- hearted Pokémon knew not what its sinful master was doing, just obeying orders.  
  
Joy quickly replaced her fingers with the long vibrator. She worked it in and out of her as Samantha had completed her shower on TV. As Samantha began to towel off her soft flesh, Joy reached her orgasm. She slouched in her chair dreamily as the juices trickled down her legs.  
  
"Good show..." she sighed.  
  
Joy began to put on all of her clothes. As soon as she felt she was presentable again, she put away the remote control and exited her office. She saw Samantha coming down the stairs with Bobby and Gloom. She would never know that she was being watched, either...  
  
"Well, back to work..." Joy chuckled. 


	3. A Wild Safari

_As they went on in their journey with Samantha, Tony and Kat's relationship blossomed and grew. After almost a year of seeing each other, they wanted to take their relationship to another level. But with Samantha constantly around (good thing too), there wasn't much "alone time" for Tony and Kat. But patience pays, my friends...Sooner or later, Samantha would leave these two love birds all alone...  
  
_**Session 3**: _Reference to Chapter 21, Book 1_  
  
_Chapter 20  
  
"$2.50 is your change...thank you!" the attendant smiled, and handed Samantha two tickets:  
  
**SAFARI ZONE  
  
ADMIT ONE**  
  
Tony walked over to Samantha with a puzzled look across his face.  
  
"Are you sure you want us to go to the Safari Zone? You want to battle Koga, without our moral support?" Asked Tony_  
  
"Go Safari Ball!" yelled Kat, successfully capturing an Oddish.

Tony clapped with approval to his girlfriend, "Nice job, Kat! Boy this is sure kid's stuff today..."

Kat had to agree, "Other than that Scyther we saw, there have been nothing but the weaker types of Pokémon today." It was then Kat realized that Tony still had all 30 of his Safari Balls. "Hey baby, why haven't you even tried to catch a Pokémon?"

Tony shrugged, "Because I don't see anything better than Blaze here."

Speaking of Blaze, Tony had to leave him with the Safari Zone's attendant. Blaze sat quietly in his cage, wondering how Samantha was doing in her Gym Battle, and how his master was doing on his hunt. Blaze whined at the thought of not being at his master's side.

"I've only got 5 balls left, hon..." Kat said yawning.

"Let's head over to that rest house over there and get some rest," Tony suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, sweetheart!" Kat said getting eager. Something was on her mind today, but until now it hadn't surfaced.

Tony extended his hand to his girlfriend, "Well, let's go." Kat took his hand, and the pair headed off towards the Safari Zone's rest house.

Upon entering the house, Tony and Kat noticed that there was nobody inside. Not surprising considering they hadn't seen another trainer in the Safari Zone all day. Tony took off his shoes and rested his feet on the footrest of the recliner chair he sat in. Kat did likewise, squatting on the floor to massage her tired feet.

"How relaxing..." Tony said closing his eyes.

Kat couldn't hold her thoughts in anymore. "Tony, I wanted to tell you...Happy Birthday!"

Tony opened his eyes to see his girlfriend's beautiful smile. "You remembered?"

"Why would I forget something like that? I love you." Kat said kissing her man.

"No big deal to me. So what? Another year. I think the best part is the presents, not to sound shallow or anything..." Tony said closing his eyes again.

"Yes, that _is _the best part..." Kat said getting up. Tony didn't see what Kat was up to due to his eyes being shut. She walked over to the door of the rest house, and locked it. She then walked around the room making sure all the curtains and blinds were shut.

"What are you up to?" Tony said with his eyes still shut, no idea what was going on.

Kat walked over to Tony, and took a seat on his lap. She began to rub his chest through his white T-Shirt. "Well Tony, I wanted to give you my present..."

Tony's eyes opened to meet his girlfriend's beaming eyes, "What would that be, love?"

Kat smiled and kissed Tony full on the lips. Tony inhaled deeply, somewhat expecting the kiss but enjoying nonetheless. Kat's tongue parted his lips, and their tongues intertwined. Tony was completely shocked...Kat had never kissed him like _that_ before!

Kat parted ways with his mouth, and began to lightly kiss and suck on his neck. Tony relaxed even further. He pulled Kat's head away from his neck, and returned the favor. Electricity was shooting through the young blonde's body as Tony's nibbled softly on her neck.

Tony stopped, and looked up at Kat, "This is a great present..."

Kat smiled, "Oh, I have a feeling it gets better..."

With that, Kat reached down and pulled Tony's shirt over his head. Before Tony could say anything else, Kat planted him with another kiss. She stopped and started kissing his bare chest all over. After a while, Kat smiled as she took her own shirt off. As she kissed Tony on the mouth some more, Tony reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Kat purred at the feeling of her bare breasts against her boyfriend's bare chest.

"Kat are you sure..."

Kat cut Tony off again with a finger to his lips. She took his hand and placed it on her breasts. Tony fondled and caressed her breasts as Kat continued to kiss his neck, moaning. Kat rocked back and forth on Tony's lap as her began to suck on her hardening nipples.

Kat got up off of Tony, and reached for his belt buckle...

"Kat, why...I mean..."

"Oh Tony, it's your birthday! I love you with every beat of my heart. I'll do anything for you, as long as you love me too..."

Tony smiled, and whispered, "I love you Kat...with every fiber of my being..."

Kat sighed deeply, and dropped Tony's pants to the floor. She had _felt _his penis before...but this was her first time _seeing_ it. It was just as wonderful as she had imagined it to be. She wrapped her hand around his hard member and watched it grow even more. So looked up to Tony with her crystal blue eyes and smiled. She took him in her mouth, and moaned at the first taste of him. Tony was gasping and panting as his girlfriend naively suckled on him. Kat alternated between her hand and her mouth, giving Tony the biggest thrill of his life.

After a few moments, Tony's hand reached down to Kat's bobbing head. He pulled her face away from his crotch and helped her back up to eye level. Tony stood up with Kat, and they shared another passionate kiss. Tony reached under Kat's skirt and pulled her cotton white panties down to around her ankles. As Kat stepped out of them, Tony picked her up, and placed her on the chair they had been sitting in.

"But Tony...it's not _my _birthday..." Kat teased.

"Oh trust me honey, you've earned it today..." Tony smiled.

Tony gently pulled Kat's legs apart and saw her womanhood up close and personal this time. She was completely hairless, and completely wet. Tony moved his head forward until his tongue made contact with her virgin opening. Kat cried out with pleasure as Tony's tongue slipped between her lips, and into her opening. She held Tony's head there while he enjoyed every drop of her wetness. Tony worked his tongue in and out of her mound, causing her to moan louder. Tony used two fingers to further open her, and found the small bump he had been looking for. He placed his mouth over it and sucked on it gently. Immediately, Kat's body began to twitch and spasm at the most pleasurable feeling a woman can have. Tony worked one of his fingers into her opening as he lightly sucked on her pleasure button.

Kat let Tony pull her on to the carpeted floor, and continue letting his tongue do it's expert work. Kat turned over and grabbed his hard shaft, placing it back into her mouth once more. The couple stayed in that position for only a few moments, as almost simultaneously reached their respective orgasms.

The two got up and looked into each other's eyes. Both were sweating and smiling profusely.

Kat walked over and kissed her man, "Happy Birthday, Tony."

Tony smiled back, "Best birthday ever..."


	4. It Just Feels Right

  
  
_  
_It's always hard to say good-bye. If you're lucky enough, you have a friend who will go out of his/her way to make you feel better...  
  
**Session 4:** Reference to Chapter 24, Book 1  
  
_"__ "WHAT?" Kat screamed._

_Samantha ignored her friend's disbelief and continued packing supplies into her satchel. Tony was in the adjacent room, talking to Kat's mother. Blaze sat at Samantha's feet with Bobby and his Gloom staring at her with a saddened look on his face._

_"My parents won't let me go to Johto! You just have to stay Sammie!" Kat cried._

_"Listen Ms. Copycat…we all need to do what needs to be done. The winds of fate have called me to Johto, and that is where I must go." Samantha said.__"_

Kat watched nearly in tears as Samantha packed her bags. This was it. This was really good-bye. Samantha was off to Johto. Kanto would soon become but a simple memory in the back of the trainer's mind.

"Won't you come back to earn the rest of your badges, Sam?" Kat asked hopefully.

"Nope. I've heard there are even tougher Gyms in Johto. I know that Julie, Bobby, and the rest of my Pokémon wouldn't have it any other way," Sam replied.

"But Sammie..." Kat began to whine.

"Kat, you know I'll come visit!" Sam reassured her best (human) friend. "Hey, where did Tony go?"

Kat chuckled, "I don't think he's ready for you to leave either. He's only going to stay here because of me, you now. He went out with my Mom and Dad. They aren't used to me having a guy in my life."

"Tony...Of course he would rather stay here with you! You two are in love! Which is more that I can say..." Samantha trailed off.

"Hey, what ever happened to AJ, Sammie?" Kat asked though before now, she had never had the courage to ask Samantha about AJ.

Samantha became suddenly more sullen. She hadn't even asked herself that lately...she knew the answer really hurt.

"He...hasn't even...in months..." was all that escaped Samantha's mouth before she began to tear.

Kat felt awful. She really shouldn't have asked about AJ. "Sammie...look, I'm..."

"Don't you apologize, Kat! Let's face it, AJ is a jerk! He wins 8 badges, and decided to never call again. The last I heard from him was in a letter, and it was to brag! No 'I miss you, Samantha', no 'I can't wait to see you, Samantha'!" Samantha began to cry.

"Wow. How the hell did you focus all this time? You must have been terribly distracted. You never told me any of this. Don't you know that's what friends are for?" Kat said hugging Samantha tightly.

"It was silly of me to have a school-girl crush, while I was trying to be a great Pokémon trainer. Silly of me to think a long-distance relationship could last...Do you remember that Gym Battle I had in Star City against that other Samantha?"

Kat nodded, "Yes. Your first loss..."

"Maybe it wouldn't have been my first loss if he hadn't called me that morning and been so cold. He didn't even seem to care about me, or look at me...just his Sandslash. I wouldn't have used Joelle or Julie, I'm sure of it. Guess it was my fault for being so depressed and still trying to earn a tough badge."

"No. Sammie, no! Don't you ever blame yourself! Some boys are real creeps...like Patch..." Kat smiled.

"You know, you are so lucky to have Tony. He's so sweet, so respectful. You two are genuinely in love. All I see is and absolutely innocent, romantic relationship."

Kat sighed, then giggled, "You know we haven't been all that innocent, Sammie..."

Samantha looked up to Kat with an eyebrow raised, "What do you mean by that?"

Kat looked around to make sure that Tony and more importantly, her parents, were still out of the house. "Well...do you remember when you were in Fuchsia Gym...and you let me an Tony go into the Safari Zone together?"

Samantha gasped, "You DIDN'T!"

Kat blushed, "No, not THAT! But it was Tony's birthday, remember? So I decided to give him a wonderful gift..."

Samantha gasped again. "Kat...what did you two do?!"

"Please don't tell Tony I told you anything about it. But...we got naked...and I ended up going down on him..."

"Whoa! I'll be damned, you two! Is that all?"

"No. He went down on me, too..." Kat said still blushing.

"He did? My God what did that feel like?" Samantha said having no idea about any of these things herself.

"It was wonderful. Perfect. I've never felt anything like it before. It was like getting a THUNDERSHOCK from Julie...then all of the sudden exploding into a full-blast THUNDER! We did all those kinky things, and yet...it all felt so right...I don't regret it at all..." Kat said remembering that day well.

Samantha thought about what Kat had just said. Her first instinct told her to be angry with Kat, and more importantly Tony. If Kat's parents ever found out what those two had done, not only would Kat be in extreme trouble, but so would Samantha. Kat's sister had entrusted her little sister to Samantha, specifically telling her not to let anything happen to Kat. But the more Samantha contemplated it, the more rational her mind became. "Well...like I said, you two are in love...I'm happy for you Kat."

"You mean you understand? Well I have to be honest, I thought you'd get really mad. That's why I hadn't told you sooner..." Kat said relieved.

"Thought never crossed my mind..." Samantha lied. "That's awesome that you have a man you trust enough to do those things. To think...I wasted a lot of emotions and a lot of my time thinking about AJ. I'll never get that back..."

With that thought, Samantha began to cry again. Kat felt awful. There really was a time and place to discuss all of this...now wasn't the best of times. Kat moved over to Samantha, and let Samantha rest her weeping head on her chest as Kat rubbed her back.

"It will be OK, Sammie! Please focus! You have people counting on you. You have people like me who care about you very, very much..."  
  
Samantha looked up into Kat's eyes, "You mean that?"

Kat smiled at her best friend, "You bet Sammie. More than life itself."

The two stared into each other's eyes. Samantha felt touched, but Kat was feeling something different. Whatever it was, her heat was racing a mile a minute. Kat slowly leaned forward, and kissed Samantha on the cheek. Samantha turned her head away without giving it a thought. She blushed and turned back towards Kat, who gave her another kiss...only this time it was on the lips! Samantha didn't seem to care at all this time, because something about it just felt so right. She pressed back against Kat's lips this time before returning her embrace.

Samantha pulled away, and looked at Kat in shock, but still blushing. "That was my..."

Kat smiled, "Was that your first kiss, Sammie?"

Samantha lightly shook her head, "No...I kissed Gary Oak in the 6th Grade on a dare. But that was the first time another girl kissed me..."

"Well, was that good or bad?" Kat asked.

"Oh, it wasn't bad, Kat. It kinda felt...right..."

Kat giggled and nodded. She leaned forward to kiss Samantha again, only this time Samantha responded by kissing her back. The two stayed lip-locked for a few moments. Samantha's pain over that boy sure was fading faster than she could hope for. Kat started running her fingers through Samantha's auburn hair as they kissed. Samantha did likewise, playing with Kat's blonde hair. Their eyes never opened. Kat, surely by pure instinct with her past experiences with Tony, parted Samantha's lips with her tongue, and let her tongue explore Samantha's now open mouth. Samantha was scared at first, but the sensation of this new kind of kiss felt all too good. Samantha was now probing Kat's mouth with her tongue, as they played with each other's hair.

Kat then became more bold. She started to massage Samantha's breasts through her yellow T-Shirt. Samantha was still enjoying the relaxation all too much to even care. She just moaned as Kat lightly stroked her breasts. Kat, figuring everything was OK, slid her hand under Samantha's shirt. Samantha didn't mind it at all. She just continued her passionate kiss with Kat.

Samantha stopped all of the sudden, and pulled away from Kat's mouth. Kat's hand was still under Samantha's shirt fondling her breasts, so Kat blushed. Samantha smiled, "If it makes it easier, you can take off my shirt..."

Kat felt somewhat reassured, and pulled Samantha's T-Shirt off. Soon thereafter, Kat unclasped her bra. Samantha sighed as the cool air hit her exposed breasts. Kat marveled at the sight of Samantha topless. Her breasts were much larger than Kat's. Kat's daydream was broken up by Samantha planting another kiss on her lips. Samantha moaned as Kat massaged her bare breasts, and Kat moaned as Samantha began to massage her breasts through her white blouse.

"This is so relaxing, Sam..." Kat cooed.

"Hey, I'm new at this. I'm just following your lead..." Samantha responded.

With that, Samantha began to unbutton Kat's blouse. In a few moments, Kat's bra joined Samantha's on the floor. They embraced and kissed again. They both moaned as their nude breasts came in contact with one another's.

"Here's a lesson from Tony..." Kat smiled.

Kat gently bent Samantha backwards as took one of her nipples into her mouth. Samantha gasped and moaned as Kat gently swirled her tongue around. Kat alternated between Samantha's two nipples as Samantha ran her fingers through Kat's let-down hair.

"Good lesson," Samantha laughed, "now let's see what I've learned."

Samantha bent forward and started to lick Kat's breasts. Kat silently thought it felt a little better than when Tony had done it. It...just felt so right... Samantha made sure to clamp-down, but not bite, each of her friend's nipples, as Kat panted with pleasure. The two took turns suckling on each other's breasts, stopping only for the occasional kiss.

"Anything else you've learned from Tony, Kat?" Samantha giggled as Kat played with her breasts.

"Well...I don't think you're ready for that..." Kat winked.

"Oh after all of this, I'll be ready for anything!" Samantha said eagerly.

"Even Pokémon battles? No more 'boy distractions'? " Kat said seriously.

"..._Especially_ Pokémon battles!" Samantha smiled.

"Alrighty then, Sammie..."

Kat stood up as did Samantha. Kat sighed dreamily and grabbed Samantha's black sweatpants by the elastic waistband. She slowly slid them down to around Samantha's ankles. Samantha smiled a reassuring smile, and Kat slid her cotton white panties down to join her pants on the floor, exposing Samantha's virgin womanhood to Kat's eyes.

Kat led Samantha over to her bed, and had Samantha lie down. Kat parted her friends legs to get a closer view of her most private part. Kat became a little unsure. Doing this for Tony seemed all too easy...but being a woman herself, Kat knew she'd have to do this _very _gently. She slowly moved her face towards Samantha's mound, and inhaled deeply. It didn't smell too bad...it was actually quite arousing. Kat stuck out her tongue and gave it a quick lick...not bad. It was actually very sweet tasting. Her fears defeated, Kat started to lick along the opening causing Samantha's body to twitch a little. Assured whatever she was doing was the right thing, she used her fingers to spread the lips, and plunged her tongue deep inside of Samantha. Kat was actually beginning to love the taste, so she put her entire mouth around Samantha's "love-button".

"Mmmmm...God, Kat!" Samantha inadvertently screamed out.

Kat giggled and continued working her tongue all around Samantha's hairless mound. Samantha held Kat's head there, never feeling anything quite as good as this her entire life. Kat began to remember all the things Tony did, and what had felt especially good. It then dawned on her. She reached up from playing with herself between her own legs, and inserted a finger into Samantha's opening. Samantha screamed in pleasure, and bucked forward and backwards to make Kat's finger pump in and out of her.

Kat still really couldn't believe she was doing this...and with Samantha too! It was OK though. This wasn't just a girl she just met...it was Samantha. Samantha who had taken Kat under her wing. Samantha who helped her relationship with Tony blossom and grow. Samantha who had always been there for her! It was quite alright in Kat's book now, as Samantha reached her orgasm.

Kat picked her head up, "Feel better?"

Samantha smiled with her eyes closed, "Much. That was great!"

Kat got up and began to put her clothes back on. She handed Samantha all of her clothes too.

Samantha frowned, "What about you? You deserve to get what I just got..."

"My parents could come home at anytime...Besides, I could just have Tony do it later!" Kat laughed out loud.

"Yeah, lucky you!" Samantha giggled putting her shirt back on.

"Hey Sammie...does this make me a lesbian? Does this make me a cheater?" Kat asked looking to the ground.

"I don't think so. You won't make a habit out of this, I don't think. As for Tony...I don't think he'd care you did this for me...besides, if he did, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I'll call this curiosity..."

"Curiosity killed the Kat..." Kat mused.

"Kat," Samantha said picking her head up and kissing her, "thank you. Thank you so much. I don't think I could have gone on in my Pokémon quest if you hadn't cared about me enough to do all of that stuff."

"Well half of it was because I care about you..." Kat corrected her best friend.

"What was the other half?"

Kat laughed, "Talking about Tony made me horny!"

"You're bad..." Samantha said shoving her friend. "But you're oh-so good at it!"

"The best part Sammie...was that that was _not _an imitation....I really care that much about you. You'd just better kick some serious ass in Johto!"

"I will. For you, for Tony, for my family, and for my Pokémon...I will!"

"Bliss-eeeey!" Blissey called from downstairs.

"Whoa my parents are back!" Kat panicked. "I gotta run to the bathroom!"

"Why?" Samantha asked.

"I need mouthwash!" Kat said. "Well, before Tony kisses me anyway!"

Samantha laughed as red-faced Kat ran to the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her.


	5. Rocket Ravage

_  
_Maybe sometimes it really isn't alright to be left alone...especially when your mind leaves your body. Isn't it true that we are all most vulnerable...when we can't even defend ourselves or what we stand for? Maybe, just maybe...there is someone there to protect us...but sometimes, we aren't that lucky...

**

* * *

Session 5:** Reference to Chapter 1, Book 3

_"__ The unmarked van sped down the road, its destination unknown. When Samantha came to, she realized that her hands were bound as well as her feet. The only person she saw was Patch grinning at her._

_"Bad enough you're not as good as me, but kidnapping? That's low even for you, Patch!"_

_Patch smiled, "Well to be honest with you, I am simply following orders this time. Trust me, I don't need to tie you up to beat you!"_

_"Yeah, right! All the times you've messed with me, you've ended up the loser."_

_"Well be that as it may, I'd be more concerned about where I am taking you, and what's going to happen to you next!"__"_

* * *

Patch paced about the room extremely anxious. Evil as his job required him to be, he was having remorse for kidnapping his greatest rival. It wasn't so much that she was a girl, but rather he felt he was violating the mutual respect he had to earn from her. 

"Damn this job! I was against it from the start. I know you're in no real danger, so why the fuck am I so guilt-stricken? You seemed really pissed in the van when you actually came to. I hope this doesn't change things between us." he spoke to the unconscious Samantha. "Well on the bright side, I hope you learn a valuable lesson from what the Boss has planned. It'll be nice to see you get yours for a change."

Patch looked down to the floor to see what Giovanni had planned for her. On the ground was a fine silk robe. It must have cost a fortune, but he supposed nothing was out of Team Rocket's reach.

"So...he wants me to have her dressed in nothing but _this_?" Patch grimaced. "That means I have to take off her clothes! I won't do it! I have too much respect for her!"

Patch turned to leave, only to find his Sneasel blocking to doorway. Sneasel had a concerned look on its face.

"You're right. I remember what happens to Rockets who don't obey the Boss. I'm his best, and I intend to stay in that position. I'll just have to suck it up. But...I've been training Pokémon my whole life. I've never had time to be with a girl...let alone see one nude. It's just hard. This isn't _ANY_ girl

Patch carefully undid Samantha's blouse. She wouldn't be coming around for about an hour thanks to that HYPNOSIS attack on her. Next, he undid Samantha's belt and slowly slid her black pants to the floor. He picked her up and placed her gently onto a suede sofa.

"Wow...all the time I spent angry at her...she really is a beautiful girl..." Patch smiled.

Patch reached behind Samantha and unclasped her bra's hooks. He slid it off her chest and arms, exposing her breasts to his view. _Now _all the guilt was gone, replaced by Patch's natural hormones. Samantha's "C" sized breasts proved too much for his hard-on to resist.

"Damn..."

Patch _had _to get this over with! He grabbed her matching black panties and yanked them down to her ankles, revealing her hairless, virgin mound.

"My God...I may think this is the sexiest thing I've ever seen, you naked, but don't think that will change things between us, bitch." Patch lied to himself. Now he had a new reason to admire Samantha. Hard to be rivals when there is so much to like about your respective rival.

Patch quickly grabbed the silk robe Giovanni had provided for Samantha, before temptation took its tool on poor Patch. He slid on the fine garment, and tied the one string that was to secure it.

"Well Sneasel, that takes care of that. That was intense..." Patch said adjusting his jeans to comfort his erection.

* * *

"Patch! Come to my office at once!" Giovanni's voice boomed over the walkie-talkie.

Patch looked around and grabbed the first two fellow Rockets he could find...

"Jamal! Blake! Come here!" Patch ordered.

"Yes sir!" they both said in unison.

"Watch over Samantha carefully! And if anything happens to her, so help me God, you'll pay dearly for it! Understand?"

"Sure thing, Patch..." Blake trailed off looking at Samantha.

"Good! Maybe I'll get you out of the rookie ranks if you do me this favor...I'll be back in about 30 minutes." Patch said recalling Sneasel into its Poké Ball.

* * *

"Man this sucks, yo!" Jamal said pacing around the room.

"I know. We've been Rockets for months now, and no more respect than when we first started..." Blake had to admit.

Jamal stopped pacing and sat on the couch beside Samantha. "So whatchu wanna do, bro?"

Blake pulled his chair closer to Samantha's resting place. "I don't know...this is fucking boring!"

It was then they both decide to actually gaze at Samantha. Both Rocket Grunts were finally noticing the beautiful, young girl on the sofa. No man, let alone these two pea-brains, could ever resist Samantha's charms. That beautiful flowing auburn hair, that blemish-free face, and of course, her newly developing body.

"You know...she's very attractive..." Blake said eyes all over Samantha.

"Yeah! This bitch be slammin', dawg!" Jamal said eagerly.

Blake smiled to Jamal, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jamal smiled back, "All I'm thinking about is what she looks like without the robe on..."

Blake moved closer to Samantha, "Why think, when you can see?"

With that Blake pulled the string of the robe forward, causing the garment to open, exposing Samantha's nude body.

"Dayum!" Jamal said reaching into his pants to control his boner.

"Easy Jamal...I think it's better to leave her relatively unspoiled...relatively..." he chuckled.

Blake made the first move and cupped one of Samantha's breasts. Samantha was in such a deep sleep, she did not react to his touch at all. Even with Blake squeezing both her breasts, and pinching at her pert nipples, Samantha did not feel a thing.

Jamal decided to rub Samantha's most private area between her legs in a rough and vigorous manner. Samantha may not have felt this, but her body instinctively reacted, by becoming wet. Jamal slid two fingers into Samantha's virgin vagina, and pumped them in and out. He pulled his fingers out every so often, to put them in his mouth...savoring the taste of Sam's sweet juices.

Blake worked one breast and nipple with one hand, and cupped and suckled at another with his mouth. Both of them enjoyed the taste of unspoiled girl...They took turns at each end...one sucking at Samantha's breasts, and one burying his tongue deep in into her sopping wet hole.

After about 3 repetitions of this routine, Jamal became increasingly horny, and bold, "Shit...I ain't leaving here without feeling this first hand. Fuck unspoiled!"

Jamal undid his zipper, and pulled out his long shaft. He positioned himself between Samantha's legs, and rubbed his penis up and down her wet slit. "This bitch is so fucking hot!"

With that, a gunshot sounded, and a bullet buried itself into Jamal's skull.

"Time's up, you sleazy fuck-faces!" Patch said now aiming his pistol at Blake's head. "I suggest you pull your pants back up, Blake, and pick up the corpse of your stupid negro friend, or you can join him in the afterlife."

Patch kept the gun leveled with Blake's head until he had removed Jamal's body, and cleaned up the blood. Patch then retied the string of Samantha's robe.

"Well scumbag, let's see what the Boss wants to do with you..." Patch said angrily.

Blake gulped as Patch and his Sneasel escorted him to Giovanni at gunpoint.

**

* * *

Author's Note**

_Listen...I appreciate the reviews and such...but the most commonly asked questions can be easily answered by reading the coresponding books. What do Samantha, Kat, and Tony look like? All you need do is read "Birth of a Legend" to find out anything an everything about my characters.  
Oh and By The Way...THANK YOU for this book's success!_


	6. All a Girl Really Wants

**Author's Note**: _WHOA! Talk about high-demand stuff here! I mean people have been actually E-Mailing me to put up another chapter of this thing! I don't usually give into peer pressure that easily…I just didn't think my Lemony-Stuff was going to fly around here. Well anyway, I'm at the point where I'm now referencing chapters I don't physically have up yet. Oh, I've written the stuff, just too lazy to type it. Besides, I'm good like that. Enjoy this…not like you even care what part of my books it comes from. –Love, PH_

_

* * *

_

_During her travels in Johto, Samantha was very lonely. Gone were the days of Tony and Kat following her around…she was all alone. Even Bobby and Gloom were in their Poké Ball now._

_Well one day Tony came back…and without Kat? That's an interesting situation to put two hormonal teens in! But something much better happened to Samantha._

_(SPOILER ALERT) Samantha met Ash in National Park! They battled! But Samantha gained a fan that day…particularly because Samantha d Ash so freakin' much! I think you know who…

* * *

_

Session 6: Reference to Chapter 9, Book 2 

"_Yes! I remember you, Ash Ketchum! You were a stubborn, lazy, and hard-headed boy!" Samantha laughed._

"_Ain't that the truth!" Misty laughed harder._

* * *

Ash and Brock headed off to the west with Tony and Blaze. They were discussing the humiliating defeat Ash had just suffered at the hands of Samantha. Misty opted to stay behind. It was painfully obvious Samantha hadn't had any real "girl time" lately.

"So has it always been you and that guy, Tony?" Misty asked Samantha.

"I used to have a girlfriend named Kat. God, I miss her. You just can't relate to a boy the same way you can another woman…" Samantha sighed.

"Look at me sweetheart, I have to follow around two of them! Ash is…well Ash. Brock is a womanizer. It gets hard sometimes. But at least it fends off some really creepy guys when they see me traveling along with two men!" Misty winked.

"Oh, so you can talk to Ash and Brock about anything?" Samantha asked surprised.

Misty sighed, "Nope. You can only bitch about your periods and your hormones so much. They simply will never understand what a woman goes through. The worst thing I ever made Ash do is go into a store and buy me some tampons!"

"Get the heck out! You didn't!" Samantha laughed.

"Sure did. It was priceless!" Misty laughed shoving Samantha.

"I would have loved to see that!" Samantha said closing her eyes. "I guess we don't have it too bad…"

Misty looked to the ground, "I want to tell you something. I feel I can trust you. It's about Ash. I think he's really nice sometimes, but then again there is that age-difference. Every time I meet a guy, especially sexy ones, I have to turn them down to keep my Pokémon dreams alive. That's the life of a trainer. But I find myself doing it sometimes to not hurt Ash's feelings."

Samantha was surprised, "You like Ash? Wow. Well to each their own, I guess. But until that little boy decides to grow up, stop playing with his Pikachu, and be a mature young man, don't put your love life on hold, Misty. I would never do that for any man!"

"Oh I get by girls are smart! I get inventive with how I have to crush my urges to go after another guy!" Misty smiled.

"What do you mean? To crush an urge…that means you have to want something first. So how do you conquer that?" Samantha wondered.

"Silly! I meant…you know…being horny …it happens to the best of us!" Misty laughed.

"Well…of course it does. Even hanging around Tony doesn't crush that urge…" Samantha admitted.

"He's real cute…why don't you satisfy yourself with him?" Misty was now interested.

Samantha laughed, "He's my best-friend's boyfriend! I wouldn't do that to Kat. Besides we women can handle those things on our own, you know what I mean?"

Misty opened up her backpack, "I know all about that!" With that, Misty pulled out a…well you know…a…"hunk of plastic"…

Samantha gasped, "Jesus, Misty! I didn't mean to that extreme! You actually use a sex-toy?"

"Yes. I figured if I couldn't have the real thing…"

Samantha scoffed, "When I said we could handle that on our own, I was talking with fingers…or another girl at the very least!"

Misty paused, "Hey, don't knock-it until you've tried it! By the way Samantha, another girl? Isn't that kind of gross?"

Samantha had a wonderful flashback to what Kat had done for her, "I don't know…I think it would kind of feel right, don't you think?"

Misty looked up, "I guess…"

Misty looked at Samantha, who was now sweating. If Samantha hadn't brought it up, the thought wouldn't have come to either of the girls. But alas, we all know how it is. Just talking about it gets you in the mood. (Heck, even reading about it does, right?)

Misty gasped, "We should stop talking about it! I'm getting so…"

"…Horny?" Samantha knew the answer.

"Yes!" Misty squealed.

Samantha sighed. She started it, and now she supposed she should finish it. Otherwise, she would probably feel bad for Misty…and her less than adequate choice of male running-buddies. Samantha put her hand behind Misty's head and pulled her closer. The two girls kissed full on the lips. The feeling was electric to both of them. After a moment, Samantha released Misty and smiled at her.

"Goodness…" Samantha said impressed with Misty's kissing skills.

This time Misty took charge, and kissed Samantha again passionately! Misty scratched the back of Samantha's head, and pressed deeper into the kiss. Samantha hated to admit it, but she had done this before…Samantha reached down and cupped one of Misty's pert breasts.

"Oh that feels niiiiiiice!" Misty cooed.

Samantha instinctively started to kiss Misty's neck. Samantha moved both her hands to Misty's chest, and lightly massaged the Water trainer's firm breasts. All at once Samantha stopped…

"What if the boys come back?" Samantha worried.

"We're in REALLY tall grass! The park is closed anyway. Don't worry, nobody can see us…" Misty said now grabbing hold of one of Samantha's breasts.

"Well…OK…"

Samantha pulled her shirt over her head, and Misty did the same. That was shortly followed by both of their bras.

"Those are lovely…" Misty said pressing her breasts against Samantha's.

They continued to kiss for a while, and Samantha soon moved down to suckle on Misty's nipples. Misty moaned with pleasure. Samantha stopped so Misty could return that favor. As they continued to make out, Samantha unbuttoned the top button of Misty's jean-shorts and put her hand down them, massaging Misty's wet pubis through her silk panties.

"God!" Misty screamed out. "Have you done this before?"

"Yeah…" Samantha said briefly as she worked up the courage to put her hand down Misty's panties now.

Samantha inserted a finger into Misty's wet hole and let her juices gush onto her hand. Misty loved it so much, that she squeezed Samantha's breasts even harder, and began to unbutton Samantha's black jeans. The two girls stood up for a moment (Samantha's finger still working its magic), and their respective pants/panties hit the ground. Samantha quickened the pace at which she was fingering her new friend. Misty grabbed Samantha's ass and pulled her forward, causing Samantha's fingers to go even deeper inside of her.

"I can take a lot more than you think! Remember the dildo?" Misty smiled.

Misty lead Samantha to the soft grassy ground, and placed her hand between Samantha's legs. The two girls lay side-by-side fingering each other for another erotic moment.

Samantha pulled her fingers out of Misty, and licked them…hey Kat was right! It does taste good! That's when Samantha rolled Misty onto her back. Samantha's smiled brightly as she moved her face to Misty's crotch.

"My God…I think this is going to be great!" Misty said never have experienced this before.

Samantha licked all the area outside of Misty's opening. She put two of her fingers back inside too. She put Misty's love-button between her lips and mimicked exactly what Kat had done to her. Misty bucked and cried in pleasure as Samantha's tongue did everything exactly the way a woman likes it. After about 10 minutes of this, Samantha looked up to a very happy Misty, with Misty's juices still on her face.

"Your turn now…"

Misty rolled Samantha onto her tummy, and pulled her rear up into the air, forcing Samantha to assume to doggy position. Misty parted Samantha's labia with her fingers and plunged her tongue deep inside of Samantha. Samantha put her hands on the back of her head that felt so good. Misty hadn't done it with anyone before, but she was eating Samantha out like a pro! Misty squeezed Samantha's nice butt as she continued to lick and explore every one of her crevices. Misty kept licking as she reached for her backpack and pulled out the closest thing she had ever had to a man. She moved her face and began rubbing it up in down Samantha's virgin slit.

"Wait, Misty! I'm a virgin! This is probably going to hurt…I don't think you should!" Samantha said enjoying the feeling of Misty's little toy.

"I'll be gentle. Remember, I'm a virgin too. This thing didn't pop my cherry, and if I'm real careful, it won't yours, ok?"

After hearing no objection from Samantha, Misty slowly inserted her toy into Samantha, but not too deep. Samantha moaned loudly as Misty began working the dildo in and out of her. As she continued to simulate Samantha's first time, Misty moved underneath Samantha, and let Samantha's face drop into her crotch. Samantha was more than happy to have something to do while enjoying this, and began to eat out and finger Misty vigorously. It took only a short while for both of them to hit their respective orgasms.

"That…" Misty panted.

"…just felt right!" Samantha exclaimed, still playing with herself.

"Promise not to tell the boys?" Misty asked.

"Of course! They don't deserve that thought in their minds anyway, Misty!" Samantha winked.

* * *

After sharing one last passionate kiss, the two now satisfied young ladies got dressed. Samantha was right it turns out…women don't need men to get what they want. After a few minutes a freshening themselves up, Samantha and Misty set off to look for Brock, Tony, and Ash… 


End file.
